Mira
Mira is a stubborn assassin that is well known for pulling off amazing solo work. Personality Mira is well known in the game for being one of the top players who solo's pretty much everything with a bad attitude. Not much is known about her but there are rumors going around that she has refused to join any guild even if it's the top players asking. Mira doesn't seem to mind that the food has no flavor and eats it without complaining. Appearance In Game Out of Game History Before the Catastrophe After the Catastrophe Equipment and Skills Equipment Skills Assassin Deadly Precision - An assassin's life is dependent on the first strike and making sure that strike connects. Their expertise has allowed them to increase the accuracy of themselves and their party by 5%. (note accuracy can not reach 100% even with the buff) Multiple instances of this skill do not stack. Shadow Bind - Debuff. A magical technique created by Assassins, with a thematic effect quite fitting for those who love to strike from the shadows and call the darkness their home, yet poetically useless in full darkness itself as Shadows cannot exist without light. By striking the target’s shadow, the Assassin is able to create shadowy, almost invisible, tendrils from the victim’s own shadow that binds them completely. The target is bound for up to 5 seconds. This skill has a casting time of 3 seconds, a maximum targeting range of 5 meters, and a cooldown of 45 seconds. Fatal Ambush - Physical Attack. Assassins are known for their deadly strikes, often being able to slay in a single strike. This technique is the first of the many massive damage attacks the Assassins have under their repertoire. It is a crude version however, a novice skill that serves more as the basis and foundation for future, more poetic, techniques. Requiring a long preparation time, the Assassin must focus onto their target, limiting their perception and leaving them vulnerable to other attacks, as they search for a weak point. Then by focusing all of their strength into one strike, the assassin strikes their target with all of their might into a single point, dealing critical damage. The mental exertion required taxes the mind heavily however, and the technique can only be used sparingly. This skill has an casting time of 5 seconds before it may be used. When it is used, Fatal Ambush has an animation time of 1 second and a cooldown of 60 seconds. Scribe Transcription - Scribes are known for their ability to copy and examine documents carefully. This allows them to obtain the Adventurer skill Script as a Beginner-level skill without it taking up a skill slot. Their knowledge also allows them to use and read grimoires in the Ancient Text, allowing them to use grimoires without penalties and perform some basic magic attacks depending on their Magic stat. If the character can already use grimoires through racial or class bonuses, grimoire damage increases by 10%. Trivia Category:Assassin Category:The Blue Moon